


Nobody's Here

by therook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This sweatshirt. It’s doing wonders for you. To me.”</p><p>A sequel of sort to '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4008199">Let's Stay</a>.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Here

Freaking sweatshirt.

Mark certainly didn’t plan this. It was just an old sweatshirt from his high school days. On Jaebum, it might as well be a sin.

How dare Jaebum took up b-boying, developed them broad shoulders to fill out his sweatshirt. Personally, Mark was offended that his own sweatshirt invoked feelings that he should not be feeling. Especially at his parents’ home. With his friends around. And the other members.

 _This is too much._ He was overwhelmed.

Mark was frowning at his thought process when Jaebum walked into the kitchen. “Hey, I’m just grabbing the drinks,” Jaebum said as he headed to the fridge.

Mark was supposed to do that for the other guests but he got sidetracked.

 _Screw it!_ Not being able to hold it in, he grabbed Jaebum’s wrist and pulled him into the pantry. The moment they stepped inside, Mark closed the door by pinning Jaebum against it.

“Nobody’s here,” Mark announced as he clutched the sweatshirt at the waist and inched closer, nudging the hood off Jaebum’s head with his nose, mouth trailing and nipping across his jawline.

Mark leaned back slightly. He slowly angled his head to the side and bit Jaebum’s neck. All he could see was red. The sweatshirt, the sensation, the imprint.

Jaebum was bewildered to say the least. Mark was not one to act impulsively. Jaebum tried to search his eyes but Mark’s gaze was on his lips, like he was bidding his time.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jaebum asked incredulously.

“Beats me,” came the vague respond.

Jaebum pushed his hands away and warned him, “Well, snap out of it! This is hardly a safe zone.” He opened the door and walked out, leaving a dazed Mark in the pantry.

*             *             *

The pool party was still well underway but most of the guests headed inside to get warm. It was a chilly night yet Mark and Jaebum stayed by the poolside. Dressing warmly had its perks. Jaebum in his sweatshirt was not it.

Mark headed over to Jaebum and cautiously sat himself on the lounge chair next to his. Both were facing the pool, silently mulling the incident earlier.

A moment passed. Jaebum spoke, “Nobody’s here,” while making a space for Mark to sit next to him.

Mark didn’t waste any time to sit side by side and put his arm around Jaebum. Mark dropped a kiss on his temple and continued nuzzling. He had no intention to move away. He craved... whatever this is.

Jaebum just let him but he still had to ask, “Why are you being more grabby than usual?”

Mark loosened his hold long enough to say, “This sweatshirt. It’s doing wonders for you. To me.”

Untangling himself from Mark, Jaebum took off the sweatshirt and tossed it to the side, “Problem solved.”

‘Not quite,’ Mark thought.

Jaebum wore a tank top underneath.


End file.
